She's More
by Bunny1
Summary: One-shot. Takes place directly after 'Alive at Five'. Face had some thinking to do after he'd decided NOT to leave the team, about what he really wanted out of life, and if he could finally get it... Prequel to 'Love Notes'.


Face tossed Murdock back the watch with one of his most charming grins.

"I think I need to go for a ride." he said, and walked out the door.

Murdock looked at Hannibal.

"I think, considering everything, Face has a lot of thinking to do, Captain." Hannibal said wisely, leading him back towards the couch...

Meanwhile, as Face started up the 'vette, he grabbed his carphone.

"Directory assistance? Yes, could I have a number in Los Angeles for Amy Allen?"

_I like blue eyes, hers are green_  
_Not like the woman of my dreams_  
_And her hair's not quite as long as I had planned_  
_Five foot three isn't tall_  
_She's not the girl I pictured at all_  
_In those paint by number fantasies I've had_

It was two a.m. when Amy got to Langley, but Face was sitting on the porch, waiting for her. She rushed over to hug him.

"Oh, Face; I did miss you..."

"I missed you too, Doll." he said, and suddenly pulled her into a kiss.

She was taken aback a bit, but, the kiss was not unwanted by any means. She kissed him back, and it just felt like _home_. Home for the first time in two and a half years...

When they finally broke for air, his arms were still wrapped around her waist, and hers around his neck.

"Wanna tell me why it took us so long to do that?" Face whispered.

"I wish I knew..." Amy admitted.

Face moved his hands to slide one into hers.

"Come inside; let's talk..."

_So it took me by complete surprise_  
_When my heart got lost in those deep green eyes_  
_She's not at all what I was looking for _  
_She's more_

The next morning, Amy smiled over at Face, who was sleeping, completely nude and uncovered, but with a soft smile on his face. He looked so peaceful, she couldn't bring herself to wake him up. From what he had been telling her, it looked like the most peaceful sleep he'd had in a _very_ long time... She kissed his cheek softly, and pulled on his pajama shirt over her head, along with her panties, and went to the kitchen to scrounge up some coffee.

She smiled as she bustled around the kitchen; she figured she'd make it "Hannibal strength", because she knew he'd be here. She set the percolator on the stove just as Frankie Santana came in. Face had only vaguely mentioned him, but he was pretty much what she'd pictured, especially when he got the Chessy Cat grin looking her up and down.

"We-hell, good morning." he said.

"Morning."

"You must be one of Face's."

Amy smirked. "Yeah, guess I am."

"I'm Frankie..." he said, his eyes glued to her legs. "So, model, right?"

"Does that line usually work on 'one of Face's' girls?" Amy asked with an eyeroll.

"Not a line." Frankie said defensively. "You have the legs for it, and I figure his girls are probably _actual_ models."

"So, he has a lot around here, eh?" Amy baited, knowing the answer, but also knowing with what Face had said to her last night, she wasn't going anywhere and he wouldn't stray from her.

"Ahem, probably not the best topic considering." Frankie blushed. "But, ah... I gotta say, you are one pretty lady..."

Suddenly, the kitchen was bombarded by footsteps, and three men stopped in shock.

"Amy?" Murdock asked, as if not sure whether or not to trust his eyes.

Amy grinned and rushed over to hug him. "Murdock! Hi! Hi, BA! Hannibal..." she smiled, hugging all of them 'round.

_No, it wasn't at first sight_  
_But the moment I looked twice_  
_I saw the woman I was born to love_  
_Her laughter fills my soul_  
_And when I hold her I don't wanna let go_  
_When it comes to her I can't get enough_

Hannibal was the first to recover. "Kid... when'd you get here?"

"About two." Amy smiled. "Face called, I came."

Frankie sniggered. "Yeah, I bet..." he muttered, but flinched when all three men gave him murderous glares.

"What?"

"This is _Amy_." Murdock said, gesturing, his tone suggesting he was presenting the holy mother herself. "_Amy Allen_."

Frankie's eyes widened.

"You're _that_ Amy?"

Amy nodded.

"Oh, shit, I'm sorry..." he said a bit fearfully.

When the guys had mentioned her, it was with love and respect to a point that he was a bit nervous that he'd offended. Especially Face, who would get a funny look in his eyes when she was mentioned.

"Come with me, Frank; let's go have a smoke on the porch." Hannibal suggested.

"O-kay... normally you just smoke in the kitchen, but..."

Frankie's sentence was cut off as Hannibal grabbed him by the collar and yanked him out of the room. Amy winced a little herself, but then smiled at B.A. and Murdock.

"Face is still asleep, I think." she said. "But, I've missed you guys like mad..."

"We missed you too, darlin'." B.A. said, giving her another hug around the waist. "Wasn't the same."

Meanwhile, out on the porch, Frankie looked at Hannibal lighting his cigar, and pulled out a cigarette for himself.

"Amy is one of us, Frank." he said, his tone indicating _"Much more than **you**,"_ though he did not say that out loud. He didn't have to.

Frankie nodded.

"First and foremost, she is a lady."

Frankie nodded again.

"She will be treated as a lady at all times, or you will _become_ a lady, do I make myself clear?"

Frankie swallowed. "Crystal, boss."

_So it took me by complete surprise_  
_When my heart got lost in those deep green eyes_  
_She's not at all what I was looking for _  
_She's more_

Face came into the kitchen, fully dressed, and smiled when he saw her, pulling her in for a hug. "I thought I was having another one of my dreams when I woke up this morning." he whispered in her ear.

Amy smiled back. And, then Frankie and Hannibal came in. Everyone noticed the easy way Face's hand remained on her hip, and how she made no effort to move it. Frankie was dying to ask, but afraid Hannibal would beat his ass if he did, so, he remained silent for the moment.

"So, is this just a visit, or are ya back for good, kid?" Hannibal asked the question on all of their minds.

Amy looked at Face and smiled, then looked back at the rest of them. "For good." she said, leaning more into Face, and his arms both went round her waist now.

"So... you two..." Murdock said, gesturing.

"Well, it's about time!" B.A. blurted out. "I was beginning to wonder if y'all weren't as smart as you came across, neither of ya."

Face laughed. "Yeah, well... maybe we're just slow on the uptake sometimes."

"Not anymore." Amy said, ruffing his hair.

"No..." Face agreed. "Not anymore..."

___More than I dreamed of_

_More than any man deserves_  
_I couldn't ask for more_  
_Than a love like hers_

_So it took me by complete surprise_  
_When my heart got lost in those deep green eyes_  
_She's not at all what I was looking for _  
_She's more..._


End file.
